Late Night Crimes
by PistolTrapp
Summary: Akihiko... is a bit of a dick in this... Basically AkiMina Raep time. not nice Raep either...


I own nothing... Warning for Raep. Ps I actually do own a copy of the game. Cool.

Minato moaned into the sheets. He knew his current actions couldn't be seen. He had dislodged the cameras in his room, sent Aegis to her own room, and Pharos had left at least a month ago.

There he was. The team's fearless leader. Whining like a bitch in his bed while touching himself. He shuddered at the thought of any member of his team seeing him like this. Even the one that he was thinking about while stroking himself vigorously.

"A-Ah... Akihi...-hiko!" Minato cried out (though, rather quietly, lest his dorm-mates hear his pleasures...) into his room. He changed the pace at which he was pumping, and he was nearly at his release. Switching to a slow, sensual caressing pattern, then to a rough... almost masochistic tugging.

He heard the voice of his most-wanted, and thinking that he was simply replaying some kind of sensual record repeatedly, he moaned once more.

"A-Aki...hi...o. Ah!"

He was just about to come... When a low voice filled the heavy air.

"Yes?" Minato snapped his eyes open, sitting up so hurriedly, he was sure he would have a heart attack. Whether from the shock or the embarrassment, he wasn't sure. When he saw the silky, silver hair, he covered himself. Tears threatened his ducts, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His senpai... leaning against Minato's closed door. (when had he come in?) Grinning at the sight before him. The blue-haired boy, covered with a coat of sweat. Sitting with nothing but a slight blanket covering his... well, you know. Which was still hard, might I add, despite being 'caught with his pants down' so to speak.

"Minato-kun... You seem rather naughty... Whining my name over... and over... and over..." With each 'over', Sanada took another step closer to Arisato's trembling, bare form.

The bluenette scooted away as Akihiko kneeled onto the edge of the bed.

Minato tried to speak, to explain his actions... But to no avail. He was speechless.

Suddenly, the boxer's hand shot out toward the younger, grabbing a fistful of blue locks and yanking them forward roughly. Minato yelped quietly, tears overflowing onto his flushed cheeks at the pain.

The boy was left hanging by his hair, as his hands were busy making sure the blanket was still covering him sufficiently. He kept his eyes shut tightly.

Akihiko dropped his teammate's head into his lap. "Go on... do it. Bring it out."

The boy obliged slowly. Shaking, he removed Sanada's member from it's containment, hands gripping it uncomfortably.

"Suck."

As the single word was said, Minato's mouth enveloped his senpai's dick. He can't say he didn't want this, but then again, it seemed... wrong. Not as he'd imagined...

"Good boy... Harder..." The younger obliged, engaging all of his muscles.

"Enough." Akihiko once again grabbed Arisato's hair, lifting his head. His eyes were still closed, small mouth hanging open delicately with a single strand of saliva connecting him to the pleasured prick.

He made a quiet noise.

"On your back, bitch." Akihiko threw Minato back by his hair and removed the blanket from its resting place. The younger slammed onto the bed. His senpai was upon him within seconds, pushing his moist dick into a very unprepared boy, covering the smaller mouth with his hand. Minato finally opened his eyes, looking at the elder with tears flowing. The man on top just smirked and began thrusting at a constant, not very slow, pace. Minato cried behind the obscuring hand. Sanada didn't like that. He began pounding into the boy with more ferocity than he'd expected.

He pulled out just in time to come all over Arisato's abused rear. Said bottom wept blood onto the dirtied sheets, while it's owner whimpered in pain and overwhelming sadness. Akihiko buttoned his pants while walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow night, Arisato..." And with that, Akihiko was gone, leaving Minato sobbing, naked and abused, on his bed.

…..Yeah. So that is the product of me at two in the morning listening to persona soundtracks. Raep much? Probably will be continued, depending on reviews.


End file.
